


Время

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Malahit



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Время неумолимо. Оно осыпается невидимым песком, уходят сквозь пальцы секунды, минуты, часы. Дни. Годы и десятилетия. Оно летит, как подхваченное ветром перо, когда ты счастлив, и наваливается на плечи могильным камнем в дни одиночества. Оно ненавидит радость и всегда готово разделить горе. Оно не терпит беспечного к себе отношения и безжалостно наказывает за глупость, гордость, самонадеянность и ошибки — сожалениями, чувством вины, осознанием невозможности что-либо исправить. Время не ждет опоздавших.

Эрик больше не хочет опаздывать. Он знает: это их последние минуты, стены не удержат Стражей надолго. Он больше не имеет права молчать. И он говорит:

— Столько лет мы угробили на противостояние, Чарльз. И тем дороже несколько лет без вражды.

Они проиграли Стражам, но Эрик больше не намерен проигрывать времени.


End file.
